1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bidet fixtures and kits for use on a standard toilet for dispensing a flow of water on areas of a user's posterior, such as anal and genital regions, to promote cleaning without unduly wetting the person or portions of the toilet or bathroom which would otherwise require additional cleanup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,242 discloses a bidet device in which a single lever or handle can be manipulated to both move a bidet conduit and nozzle to an operative position and to start and stop the flow of water through that bidet device. In that prior art device, a bidet valve is connected to a rotatable bidet hoop conduit. The bidet hoop conduit in that prior art device is moved from a retracted position adjacent the underside of a toilet seat to an extended operative position in which the bidet hoop conduit extends downward, away from the toilet seat. In the operative position a nozzle on the bidet hoop conduit is centrally positioned below the center of the toilet seat in the fully extended position. One disadvantage of this prior art device is that the valve begins to open as soon as the bidet hoop conduit moves from the retracted position toward the extended operative position, and the valve begins to close as soon as the bidet hoop conduit starts to move toward the retracted position. This mechanism poses at least two problems. First the initiation of flow before the nozzle reaches its operative position tends to result is water being sprayed or broadcast to areas other than those where the cleansing action of water is most effective and most desirable. For example, water can be sprayed over the user's buttocks and water, which serves no purpose, must be dried and remove after use. Secondly the intensity of the spray varies in response to the extent of movement of the bidet hoop conduit. Thus, it is not possible for the user to move the water spray by moving the nozzle from the fully extended position without a consequent reduction in the intensity of the flow. The degree of rotation and opening of the valve is directly a function of the degree of rotation of the bidet hoop conduit in this prior art device. It would be desirable if the simple rotation of the bidet hoop conduit by a handle or lever arm would permit a variation of the flow in a manner other than a progressive function of the rotary position. For example it would be desirable if the flow of water would not be initiated until the nozzle approaches the extended operative position. It would also be desirable for the intensity of the flow, once initiated as the nozzle approaches the fully extended position, would remain substantially constant until the bidet device and the nozzle were returned to the retracted position.
It is possible to regulate flow independently of the position of a rotatable bidet hoop conduit and nozzle. For example, it is possible to employ two separate mechanisms for these two operations, or if one mechanism is employed, that one mechanism may require complicated, compound or multiple movements to perform the two operations. For example a handle on one side of a toilet seat could move the bidet conduit between retracted and extended, operative positions, while a valve lever on the other side of the toilet seat could independently open and close a bidet valve. One example of a bidet device with separate controls includes a handle for rotating a bidet conduit and a nozzle on the end thereof between retracted and operative positions. A push button on the handle can then be pressed by the thumb or finger to open a valve, or the push button could be released to close the valve and shut off water supply to the nozzle. Such a device requiring two different operative mechanisms poses problems for many individuals who would otherwise wish to employ a bidet device. Some individuals do not possess the strength or dexterity to manipulate two different controls. This is especially true for handicapped individuals or for the elderly, who would perhaps benefit the most from the use of a bidet device of this basic type. If a bidet device could be easily operated by residents of assisted living facilities, rest or retirement homes, nursing homes or hospitals, the standard of care could be improved.